Precious Friends in the Times of Tears
by CelestialTitania
Summary: So late Mother's Day entry. A one shot of Lucy remembering her mother and a bit of Virgo and Lucy friendship. Could be more considering on results.


It was a very tearful day for one Lucy Heartfilia. 'Why?' Is what everyone asks? Well today is mother's day. Lucy had locked herself in her apartment not wanting anyone to see her in this state. A truly pitiful state, her eyes brimming with tears as she reread the letters scattered around her. The letters she had written to her mother for closure.

_Dear Mama_, she read aloud sobs breaking up some of her words.

_Today I joined Fairy Tail! The guild of my dreams. You know I've been wanting to join that guild since I was a little girl, when a Fairy Tail member saved my life. I wonder now that I'm a part of the guild I'll ever meet her? _

Lucy half sobbed half laughed. Who would've thought that the person who made her dream of Fairy Tail was Lucy herself? The joke was on her. She meant what type of person inspired themselves to go to a place unintentionally because of their future selves at that? Well she mused, better than harming yourself.

_A pink-haired boy with this ANNOYING blue cat called Natsu and Happy brought me there! Natsu can eat fire Mama, but don't worry he's a fire dragonslayer so it helps, not harms. _

"Helps alright. It helps a lot." Lucy remembered all the instances where that ability saved their lives.

_And Happy? He can fly with these angelic wings (which don't go with his personality) and can carry one person at a time. _

"Stupid cat. Always calling me heavy." Lucy reminisced about all the times she had spent with the guild. She knew that they were probably worried about her and wanted to see her, but she wasn't sure if she could handle their words. They would try to cheer her up. However all Lucy wanted to do was think about her mother and cry until she had no more tears left.

_Anyways don't go telling Papa where I am now, okay? _

Those words, no matter written how long ago made her feel dreadfully guilty. If she hadn't run away her father wouldn't have sent Phantom after the guild. Then she thought about Juvia and Gajeel and concluded the guild wouldn't feel right without Juvia stalking Gray. Or Gajeel in the corner with Lily looking at Levy. Actually that would cause Lily to not be in there guild either. A laugh bubbled up thinking about Lily without any kiwis. Even then Lucy just wished that her father and she could have reconciled and left off on much better terms. If only she could have seen him one more time before he died. That thought brought upon another flood of tears and sobs.

_ Write to you soon! Your Daughter,_

_Lucy _

Lucy picked up another letter _Dear Mama,_

_ We've just gotten back from defeating Oracion Seis, the dark guild part of the Baram Alliance. It's the alliance of the three most powerful dark guilds. Fairy Tail's gotten a new dragonslayer Wendy Marvel, _

Lucy had a watery smile remembering how nervous Wendy was when she first stepped into the guild and how timid she used to be. And now look at her, both her personality and magic had changed drastically.

_our third or I suppose would've been our fourth, there's another cat like Happy (though Charla is much easier to get along with),_

"Didn't know they were Exceeds back then."

_and I've gotten three more friends! Scorpio the Scorpion (Aquarius' boyfriend so that should make go easier on me, ne Mama?), _

At the mention of her spirits her keys lit up. Lucy wiped her tears and laughed "Not at all. Aquarius is as harsh as ever."

_Gemini the Twins (They're amazing!)_

"They are." Lucy agreed with her past self.

_and Aries the Ram. I'm glad I've gotten her. I even got to be the one who beat her previous owner, the one who killed Karen and made Loke suffer for so long. Don't know how I did it though… Story for another day! _

She knew now though. After the Grand Magic Games' first day, Hibiki had confronted her and told her about it. She remembered him being surprised that she had learned it while training for a day from Capricorn. That had made him tell her about how she had used it before and it did work for her. That definitely confirmed the fact that Raven Tail was cheating.

_ Write to you soon! Your Daughter,_

_Lucy_

One key lit up and Virgo popped out. "Hime, are you alright?"

Lucy smiled at Virgo, "Yeah. I'm feeling much better. I hope I didn't worry all of you."

"We did worry, will I be punished?" The pink haired maid asked monotonously though her eyes showed hopefulness. "No." Lucy responded deadpanning. "I'm sorry for offending you Hime, will I be punished?" Lucy rolled her eyes "No Virgo."

Virgo frowned "Hime, if I may ask what cheered you up?" Lucy smiled and held up a few letters. "The letters I write to my mother and the thoughts of my nakama. _All_ my nakama."

Virgo uncharacteristically blinked. "Oh. I see. Then shall we keep copies of the letters in the Celestial Spirit World in case you feel that way again? And if it was your nakama who cheered you up, why did you not just go to the guild?"

Lucy laughed "I didn't realize I worried you that much Virgo. No, I didn't go to the guild because some things I need to deal with myself. Though their thoughts definitely help."

Virgo nodded "Was Natsu-san included in those thoughts?"

Lucy nodded without thinking "I suppose, but what does that…" Lucy trailed off noticing a mischievous look appear on Virgo's face.

"You liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike him." Virgo drawled in Happy style.

"I don't!" Lucy protested then laughed. "Since when did you match make?"

Virgo shrugged "It just happened. I am glad you feel better now Hime."

Lucy reached over and pulled Virgo into a hug "It was really thanks to you and everyone else. Your love pulled at my heart cheering me up."

Virgo smiled. "I am glad, Hime."

* * *

**Yeah I know Mother's Day was yesterday. I wasn't able to finish on time to post it, but I really want to see what everyone thinks about it. If you all like this and want me to put in more let me know. Especially if you want a bit of Natsu in this. I'll continue if I get reviews! In case anyone doesn't know 'Hime' means Princess and 'Nakama' means Comrades in Japanese. x)**

**~Sakuya~**


End file.
